Wizard Saint
by Lunastar96
Summary: Lucy, is a part of the Ten Wizards Saints? LaharxLucy. Rating may change through out the story.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Chapter 1….

'It was good I could, talk them into leave me alone to get home.' I thought to myself as I walked down the street to the town of Crocus. 'Team Natsu is a hand full sometimes.' My head said to me.

I couldn't let them now my secret even if they are my best friends. I Lucy Heartfilia, isn't as weak as I tell them to bee. I could hear my keys jingling, as I walked towards the building I had to meet up in. 'I hate these meetings, always when I'm at something's to do.' I thought as I took my cloak and gloves on. No one knows, that I am one of the wizard saints, and no one have to know.

'It is going to be a boring meeting.' I said to myself as I walked into the building. I could see that I was the last one to arrive as usual, Jura and Makrov was already here. 'They are fighting as usual, but it's something to see.' 'It's good that he doesn't know I'm one of them. I could see that Walrod Cken, I'm not fond of him; he is just one big tree head, but a big defender of Fairy Tail, as I am. Siergan or the blue headed idiot as I call him is also hear. 'I just now that, he is in our guild to as Jellal Fernandez.'

There are other members too, but I always seem to fall asleep on these meetings. But all the time it seems like they are talking about how Fairy Tail is, but the Magic Council, have voted for it to stay, because the majority of the votes said so. And how we are going to go from to be peace between every guild and something like that.

When the meeting was over, I'm always the one to go first out. "Wait I want to speak to you, Lu" I heard Makrov say. 'Shit I hope he hasn't figured out who I am,' I thought. I just nodded and let the others go out first.

**What do you guys think about this Idea, of mine? It's just the first chapter, so if you like it, I'm gonna continue on this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_When the meeting was over, I'm always the one to go first out. "Wait I want to speak to you, Lu" I heard Makrov say. 'Shit I hope he hasn't figured out who I am,' I thought. I just nodded and let the others go out first._

Lucy's P.O.V

I sat down opposite side of Makrov. I just knew that, he knew who I was. Somehow it became very quiet in that moment. 'Come again, speak. It's too quiet.' I thought.

"So when have you thought about, saying something to the guild?" Said Makrov. 'So he knows' I couldn't expect nothing much from him, but I don't know if I should tell my friends at the guild. "So you know, huh?" I said as I took my cloak off. "How long?" I asked, "Not that long only a few months." He said. "I don't know when I will tell the guild members, I will when they are beginning to ask questions!" I answered the original question he asked me. "So please don't say anything before that, okay?" I asked him. I watched him think about what he should do, with it. After a while he just nodded, and said "Then you are going to help me sometimes with paper work and I'm making you S-class." He said and had a smug grin on his face. 'Shit he is going to make me do all the work.' 'But it is nice that I'm finally s-class, since the other missions are beginning to be too easy.' I was thinking as I saw him watch me carefully. "Deal, but what am I going to say if they ask me how I became an s-class then?" I asked him again. I could see him thinking about it, "You could always tell them that I tested you in secrecy or something like that." I heard him say. I only nodded an answered to him. For some time, we talked about many things. "I must head home to the guild now, remember when you are back you must sign some papers that qualify for you to become an S-class!" He said as he walked out, and disappeared. My thoughts where everywhere thinking about all that has happened all these years, from becoming one of the wizard saint, s-class all those things. 'I just hope I'm not going to do all the work for him!'

I went out of the building and saw someone who I haven't met in some time, Lahar and Doranbolt. These years I've been a wizard saint, we've become quite good friends and I; Think I have a slight crush on Lahar for a while now. 'So serious all the time.' I thought as he, just stood there while his friend laughs after he had told a joke.

I went up to them, "Hi Lahar, Doranbolt." I greeted them, "Hi Lucy." Said Doranbolt while Lahar only gave me a nod. 'I wished he could open up to me, more about what he thinks about.' I and Doranbolt began to talk, about nothing and everything that caught up in our minds. While Lahar just came with some minor comments about what we talked about.

Lahar's P.O.V

As I saw, Lucy come up to us, I couldn't help to think that she was becoming more beautiful every time I saw her. I couldn't believe she was a part of Fairy Tail, she is nothing like them. She is not destructive, but cares about the people around her and helps when needed. "Hi, Lahar and Doranbolt." Lucy greeted us, as usual. I just nodded, while my friend over there tried to flirt with her like always. Sometimes it just irritated me, which I didn't know why.

We've been friend a while now, and I am beginning to like her more and more as I get to know her. While they were talking to each other and coming with minor comments here and there. I could see that she was liking being with us, 'She is kinda cute to.' I thought to myself, I could almost see me as my face become red, I could feel heat spread to my face.

Know both Lucy and Doranbolt looked, at me. "What?" I said as they continued to look. I watched them both, and looked first at Doranbolt, and as my gaze landed on Lucy. We just stood there looking at each other, at that moment it seemed like the time stood still until Doranbolt interrupted us. "Hallo." Came it from him. We came out of our daydreaming, as we looked at him. I couldn't help to look away, blushing. Looking up at l Lucy again, I thought I could see that her cheek had a little red. 'She is cute when se blush.' At that I couldn't but to smile at that thought. They continued to speak, while I listen carefully at what they were saying. As the time went by, and it was time for her to go she said "Goodbye, I have to go back to the guild now. See you guy's later." We said our goodbyes and went our separates ways.

When we had walked a bit, Doranbolt stopped and stared at me with a smirk and a knowing look. "You like her don't you?" He asked. I didn't say anything; I just hit him and went home. While I thought 'I think that.' 'Looking forward to our next chat, Lucy.'

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter took longe time to write. I had no motivation to write, for some time, but I got it done and here is it. I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_Lahar's P.O.V_

_When we had walked a bit, Doranbolt stopped and stared at me with a smirk and a knowing look. "You like her don't you?" He asked. I didn't say anything; I just hit him and went home. While I thought 'I think that.' 'Looking forward to our next chat, Lucy.'_

The same day, Lucy's P.O.V

When I had said my goodbyes to them, i walked away since I had to go to the guild and get some jerks paper work finished and S-class done. 'I'm happily waiting for our next conversation Lahar.' 'Just me and you, not your jerky friend.' And I am kind of tired that he was flirting all the time with me. And I was always wondering why he had a friend like that since he is always so serious all the time and Doranbolt are so fun and can relax.

As I walked home I couldn't help but to think about how the guild would react if they knew that I where a member of the Wizard Saints. They would definitely ask why and how, I became it also how I became S-class without to take the test. 'Then I've to tell the truth or I can say I took the test in secrecy.' I thought and hope that master would back me up. 'Wait, I can tell my secret the next time in the GMG (Gran magic games.)' I thought circled around that possibility for some time as I came to Mongolia Town.

Mongolia where my favorite town, since I had my family here. With that I mean my favorite guild of all time and sometime in the future I hope that everyone would see it like that.

I locked my apartment as it was too late to go to the guild by now. My apartment was in the same old style as usual. I took my cloak off and did my best to hide it in a secret compartment in my closet. So I went in to my bath room, and took on two limiters that hides my true strength and tried to cover my mark that proves that I'm member of the Ten wizards saints from view of others. As it where too late to go to the guild I took on my night-clothes. And went to sleep.

* * *

So the next day I woke up the sun was shining brightly through the window. I went to the bathroom; to get a shower. I got my blue skirt on, with my usual blue and white top on and I had my limiters on, that looked like two rings I had on one of my fingers. It's good that no one of my team mates is here today. I got to the kitchen, and got some breakfast and went to the guild.

I went through the doors, as I walked to the bar I looked around. I could see my friends siting in a corner talking with each other, Natsu was talking to Lissana. 'They look good together.' I thought, as I looked at them. I just hope they get together soon, I don't want to hear Mira try matchmake me with him or Gray anymore. "Hi, Mira. The same please." I said asked her as I took my seat at the bar. Mira had a smile on her face and sat my strawberry smoothie down on the counter. "Thank you~" I sang as I began on my drink. "Where have you been these days?" I didn't know what to say actually at that. "You will get you answer soon enough, buy you will have to wait." I said to her, she seemed confused but shrugged it off and went back to work.

As I where on my way to my friends tables, when I heard Makrov's voice "Lucy come up to my office now!" And walked into his office to wait on me. I apologized to my friends and walked up to the second floor and opened the door and walked in. His office was just as normal; he had a desk that was covered in papers and a matching chair. As I came in to the room, he mentioned for me to sit down on the coach, as he handed me some papers. I gazed at him curiously. "It's just for safety, if something should happened to you on you mission!" As answer I only nodded, and went on to write it down. Like how and what they would do with my personal belongings if I could die and things like that. Like my novel and letters I would give to my best friend Levy and my stuff and clothes to an orphanage for the girl to choose from. 'My key's then, oh' that I had to think about, since I had to leave them in the care of someone else. I just have to leave that in the master's capable hands, or the next master's hands. 'Who is actually the next one in line?' 'I would have to guess Giliards or Laxus.' Actually it don't matters at all, but I hope someone who will be respected and take the job seriously. "Would you be able to, take my keys, and give them a good new home if something happens?" I asked him quite serious. I could see him, thinking things through. So after a while he answered, "Of course I can and so will the next too." I was quite happy with the answer and smiled. "I think I'm done with it now." And handed him the sheets of paper.

He laid the papers down in a drawer in the desk and mention for me to come to him. I walked up to him and I could see that he had a little smile on his face that didn't promise any good for me. "Here is your more paperwork for you, the more of this paperwork is from the magic counsel. Some are complains, from them too about Natsu destructiveness. You have to answer them and send any money we own them." He said as I sat down on his chair and began to work. 'Did he ever do this or is it always been like this?' I asked myself. I looked up at him, "Has it always been this bad?" I asked, due to all the complains about destroyed towns, woods and any destroyed things that was just normally could not be there. He answered it quite annoyed and a slightest bit embarrassed "Yes I think so, it doubled up when Natsu came to the guild." He looked downwards when he said it, but he had a lot of pride in his children.

"I should call the other S-class, members in here and say we got a new S-class." He said as he walked out of the door. I just gazed after him, slightest bit annoyed that we would have to say it to the others. As I continued to do the work I could hear that the doors opened, so I looked up. The first on I saw come in was Laxus then Mira, Erza and then Giliards with Master. It was quite fun to watch them, since it was obvious that they were surprised to find me sitting here doing work.

The first one to speak was Laxus, "Watcha doing here Blondie?" "You know you are blonde too! Makrov Please tell them." I said. And I could pretty much tell that he was annoyed, with the whole thing.

Laxus P.O.V

I had just come home from a pretty though mission, when gramps called on us all. 'What is it know!' And I just gave him a agreeing nod and went to him.  
What surprised me the much was that Blondie sat there and did paperwork like it was a normal thing to do. _'Hope they can explain this.'_

Erza's P.O.V

I was talking to Mira when Master came out and called all s-class mages to his office. Me and of course Mira wondered what it could be that master called us all in.  
I walked in, to see that Lucy sat at masters chair doing some work. I couldn't say that I was surprised, that was an understatement since I knew she would be up here but to work I where. _'I hope I get an explanation from them both.'_

Mira's P.O.V

I and Erza had a wonderful conversation, when our mastered called for us to come up to his office. Both I and Erza wondered what it could be, that was so important.  
I walked into his office to see, that our beloved celestial mage sitting at masters' chair doing writing some letters and working. Al I could think about was _'What is she doing here.'_

Giliards P.O.V

When master called all s-class mages up I didn't expect Lucy, to be up there with him. _'Hell what's going on'_

Makrov's P.O.V

When everyone had come through the door I jumped up on the desk. 'It's good to have someone doing all the paperwork once in a while.' I couldn't help but thinking like that.  
"What's going on Blondie?" Came it from Laxus, while he looked up at us both. Lucy said something directed at me, 'I knew that look.' "Just so you know you are blond to! Master you can tell them." Lucy said as she looked up at everyone and back to her work again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_"What's going on Blondie?" Came it from Laxus, while he looked up at us both. Lucy said something directed at me, 'I knew that look.' "Just so you know you are blond to! Master you can tell them." Lucy said as she looked up at everyone and back to her work again._

Lucy's P.O.V

I sat there staring up at the others, while I where waiting for Master too say something about it. They just looked confused about it all. 'Eh. Wondering how this was possible that this had happened. As I looked up at master, he looked just scared to tell them. 'You are supposed to be the old and wise, and stand up for it.'

Sometime after wards it, happened that he would say something. "Lucy, you should say it. It is about you after all." Said Makrov. 'Jeez okay then.' I where ready too, tell them. "Jeez Gramps." I said. I got to do it myself. Now everyone's eyes were on me. "Stop staring, I am going to just say it, I'm an S-class and a member of wizard saints." I waited a bit before saying, "Don't take this information out of this room, I don't want anyone to fight me." And now I had said it, and I can't take it back. I don't hope they were too shocked. They couldn't say anything for a while it seemed.

Erza's P.O.V

Did she just say, what I thought she said? How can she be it, she haven't been in a test or something like that. And I got quite the shock on why Master suddenly got her on s-class all ready. 'And is she kidding me, also with the thought that she also is one of the wizard saints.' Actually I knew something was off the normal with her, but it can't be this. That's what I can't believe. If the whole guild got to know this, everyone would be shocked to death by the surprise.

Mira's P.O.V

'I can't believe it!' Then it's no wonder that she sometimes disappeared and went somewhere else one those days she where away and that the master were also away that day. But actually it's quite shocking to find out, that someone we thought was a pretty normal mage is actually is as strong as our master at the same time. 'I actually quite respect her, for her decision for kipping this a secret for the rest of the whole guild and the world for that matter.' 'If not, it would be a total chaos.'

Giliards P.O.V

'Isn't it quite of track know?' So Lucy is one of them, no wonder that she has a problem with Natsu destroying things. When I think I through she and master had something in common and seemed to have a friend ship before she joined the guild.  
'But why did she do it, bad on the s-class exams on the day that Acnolgia attacked? And on the GMG?' That's why I don't understand it.

Laxus P.O.V

I just didn't seem to understand, how it goes around this. How can this be possible? I watched Gramps and Blondie glans at each other like they knew how we had come to reaction like this.  
I just had to ask them how it was possible, that she where and not kidding with us. "How is it possible, for you to be s-class?"

Lucy's P.O.V

I sigh and leant into my chair, and waited for them to calm down from their shocked condition. 'But at least, they seem happy.' I thought it was a good thing, and it was. Whit that it comes questions, and I had to answer when they got them.

Laxus was the first one to speak up, "How is it possible, for you to be s-class?" and there it came a question. 'I hated it, and I can't stand it because it's so much trouble to get it done.' I don't know why I'm thinking like this but it's just something I'm doing. "The answer for that question is quite simple. He just appointed me to be it." I answered it, and it's actually the truth. But I don't know if they would believe it. It's so superficial, but at least the truth.

"How come it that Master just gave you the total?" Know it was Giliards turn to ask. 'It seems that, Mira and Erza just listen for now.' How can I actually answer them that, I don't even know it either? Just that Master discovered my secret. I sigh again and got to the case "Because he discovered my secret, of being in the wizard's saints. And that's what I'm doing up here." After I got that down, it went quieter. They seemed more socked than ever. 'Oh, well.' 'I can't blame them for that.' "I've kept my identity a secret for them too, so they didn't know I Lucy is one of them. They just know that I'm a girl. I think!" I hoped I was right, but I can't get my hopes up for that, maybe they do know.

As I sat there, I can understand if they don't understand it. I don't even know it either. I hope there isn't more questions, since I don't have answers to something they want answer too.

"Why didn't want us to know this?" Know it was Mira's turn to ask something. It's actually pretty uncomfortable to answer this, but actually had to do it. "I don't actually know why I did it. Maybe because I didn't want you guys to know and I don't want to fight them." I said, to them. "I have to get back to work, so do you mind!" I said as I began to work, again.

Makrov's P.O.V

I can't say that I'm proud of her. And they took it better than I've expected, I just hope they don't say it to the others. I don't want to have a ruined guild. I wasn't thrilled that she had kept it from me either since I'm the guild master. But know it out in the open.

I kept thinking that as I went out, with the others.

Lucy's P.O.V

I couldn't help but to accept that they knew now, that I was one of them. Somehow I agree that, its' best for them to know. I watched them walk out of the office with, master to get me some peace.

I got to work on the last bit of the paper work, which was on the desk again. The work were done pretty easily fast. When I got a lacrima call, from Lehar.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, with this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

_I got to work on the last bit of the paper work, which was on the desk again. The work were done pretty easily fast. When I got a lacrima call, from Lehar._

Lucy's P.O.V

I was done with my work, for Makrov, when I got a call from my friend Lehar. "What is it, Lehar?" I asked while, waited for him to answer. "Hey, how are things going Lucy." I heard Lehar say through the portrayal of the lacrima vision of him. 'He is so cute, when he is curious of something' "I'm fine. Just a slight headache from all the paper work, Makrov is making me do." He had a sympatric look on his face. "Who knows of you secret, actually?" He had to absolutely know, the answer to this question? But it's sweet when he cares for me. It makes me fall for him even more. Though I hope it's the same for him.

"Makrov and all the S-class mages, here in the guild. And no one else, hopefully!" I said back to him, it's actually strange that I can talk to him so freely and not at all everyone in the guild. You could almost say that it where a standard procedure between us. Since it could happen almost every time. We talked to each other freely, with no secrets between us. So we kinda just talked, normally to with each other. 'And I kinda fell in love with him, sometime in between there.' I sigh, as I thought about it. But that of course was when we were alone like now or when we meeting and when his jerk of a friend Doranboldt wasn't there!

"So what exactly was it that you were calling me for?" I could hear my heart beating rapid in my chest. 'What is it that makes me so nervous all the sudden?' Calm down, know. My inner voice said to me, the voice was fast and did calm me down a little. "Do you… eh. Go out on a date with me?" I could hear him pace back and forth. My face flushed, just by the thought of going out with him. "Yes… I would love to!" I shyly said back. I was kinda cute that he would ask me. "So, then I will meet you at the train station tomorrow at six's o'clock?" He said to me. "Okay, see ya." I said before he got off the lacrima.

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to, get out ! I've read many things and I've hadn't had time to get this out…**


End file.
